


Spring

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, Absolute fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly unedited so please don't mind the errors. I wrote this instead of studying for my anatomy exam at 8am...whoops. Anyways enjoy~

Mark loved spring.

It was true that they were both summer babies in every sense for they both shared a summer birthday. Summer was their favorite season without a doubt. It was always filled the most memorable memories, the brightest laughs, and the craziest adventures. But Mark couldn’t deny that there was just something about the spring that had a special place in his heart. 

As he looked up from his macroeconomic textbook, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight he saw. There, lying on the blanket beside him was Donghyuck; who was supposed to be studying for his psychology exam tomorrow. But that idea was long forgotten, seeing as to how his textbook was abandoned and tossed to the side as the golden boy dozed off beneath the warm rays of the afternoon sun. 

Donghyuck was all things warm and sunny. The younger boy embodied it. 

His eyes were closed, allowing the scattering lights to dance across his eyelids. His skin glowed beneath the sun, warming it in ways that Mark hadn’t seen in a while. Reaching out to brush the boy’s messy brown locks away from his forehead, Mark leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his temple. Continuing to card his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, Mark caught whiff of the new shampoo that Donghyuck had been using; green apple, instead of his usual vanilla scented one. It was nice. 

“Quit staring, and go back to studying babe...” Donghyuck mumbled sleepily. Eyes fluttering open as a yawn escaping his lips, Donghyuck ruffled his hair. 

Scoffing, Mark teased, “Says the person that fell asleep three minutes into our study session.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that the sun makes me sleepy.”

“Hmm, sure.” 

Reaching for his hands, Mark thumbed the edge of his sweater paws. It was warm, but it was still just chilly enough for it to be too cold to wear their simple tees and summer shorts. Which he didn’t mind, because Donghyuck looked just as cute in any of his clothes but especially his cozy sweaters. The younger boy loved his sweaters, and they were always a size too big for his body, drowning his figure. But it just made Donghyuck all the more cuter, so Mark didn’t mind. 

Threading their fingers together, Mark raised their clasped hands to his lips, placing a soft on Donghyuck’s knuckles. Then he placed another one on the tip of Donghyuck’s nose, earning him a soft giggle from the boy. 

Mark felt the warmth within his chest blossom tenfold at the sight of the mirth and light dancing in Donghyuck’s eyes as he locked eyes with him. For a second, he allowed his eyes to stray away from those bright eyes before focusing on the light dusting of freckles that graced Donghyuck’s cheeks. Thumb caressing the side of his face, Mark watched as a dimple appear as Donghyuck smiled back at him. And in that moment, Mark could only think of one thing. 

Donghyuck was so  _ beautiful _ . 

Leaning down to meet Donghyuck halfway, Mark smiled as he felt Donghyuck’s lashes flutter close against his cheek, tickling him, before pressing his lips against his. 

Maybe this was why Mark loved spring. 


End file.
